Endurance: Hawaii
Leaving behind all friends, family, cell phones, television and electricity, 10 guys and 10 girls from all corners of America join together not knowing what adventures and challenges await them. This year many of the players have seen the show and know how the game is played, but do they really? Twists and turns lie around every corner in this exciting new season! Season 3 of Endurance took place in Kuaui, Hawaii! The 12 Pieces of Endurance To win Endurance: Hawaii, teams must collect pyramid pieces representing 12 essential inner qualities: Strength, Heart, Courage, perseverance, Luck, Trust, Leadership, Discipline, Knowledge, Commitment, Teamwork and Ingenuity. The team that collects all 12 pieces first, wins the game. The Teams These players had to have to compete to choose their partners. Find out who teamed up. Grey Team: Chris and Lindi Orange Team: Demian and Nicole Yellow Team: Monroe and Bryannah Purple Team: Reece and Sarah Brown Team: Tom and Vanetta(second chance) Red Team: Kareem and Rachel Green Team: Bjorn and Alex Blue Team: Antonio and Willa Endurance and Temple Missions Each week the kids compete in either an Endurance Mission or a Temple Mission game. Winners of Endurance Missions receive pieces of the Pyramid of Endurance, while the winners of Temple Missions have the ultimate control. They get to choose any two teams to send to the Temple of Fate. Two teams go up... only one will return. So be careful who you send ... because one team is coming back! Temple of Fate Winners of the Temple Missions choose two teams to send to the Temple of Fate, where a showdown sends one team home. The team sending the kids to the Temple of Fate has got to choose wisely because their choice will impact the rest of the competition. If you lose in the Temple of Fate, not only are you out of the game, but you can send your pyramid pieces back to the team of your choice, potentially giving them a sizable advantage. The challenges at the Temple of Fate take these competitors beyond a simple test of skill and physical ability to a complicated game of mind-bending strategy. Final Challenge/Episode Hold on to your seats because every moment of Endurance: Hawaii comes down to this! The winning team is crowned Endurance: Hawaii champion, and with that title you deserve the trip of a lifetime! This year, the winners head to Galapagos Island! Notable Events *First time where the eliminated contestants from the Right to Stay came back. *First time where a team's pieces are taken away. *First time where there are Superteams. *First time where the contestants can create their own game. *First time a Samadhi doesn't handicap a team. *First time there are two consecutive Endurance Missions. *Third time an alliance survives to the end: Purple-Red-Orange-Gray. *Only season where the Gray Team goes past the first elimination. *First season where a team other than Gray gets sent to Temple after the first Temple Mission. *First time where the Samadhi isn't thrown out. *Most Samadhis given to a team: 3 (Yellow) *Second Green-Yellow-Brown alliance. *Second and last season where there are 8 teams. *First season where a contestant had to leave for medical reasons: Vanetta *First time where only one person from a team goes to Temple: Tom of the Brown Team. *First time where a piece that is introduced next season is given as a gift in the finale: Friendship. *Only season where in Temple, the eliminated team is swept in both rounds. *Most episodes in a season: 21. *Only season where there's a casting special. *One of two seasons where the Right to Stay challenge lasts two episodes (the other being Endurance: High Sierras.) *Last season where a team fails to survive three trips to the Temple.﻿ Contestants *Alex Reid *Antonio Iannicelli *Bjorn Leum *Brandon *Bryanah Bascon *Chris Vanderweir *Demian Martinez *Eleanor *Kareem Nugent *Lindi Oest *Marshall Katheder *Monroe Gierl *Nicole Clark *Rachel Lofton *Reece Bors *Sarah Baker *Taylor Madison *Tom Maden *Vanetta Smith *Willa Zhou Episode List Category:Seasons